The Troubles
The Troubles is the first episode of the anime. It has been divided into two parts since it has to be 30 minutes for each episode. It aired on December 19th, 2005 on Jetix and December 20th, 2005 on TV Nexus. Part 1: Sharpie Troubles Battle Heroes X: EPISODE 1. SHARPIE TROUBLES All was peaceful, all was well for our heroes. Cloud was snoring loudly in his room, Zack was quietly sleeping is his room. Cloud popped up. He realizes he just forgot something. "AH SHIT!" He dashed downstairs and stumbled. Clumsy Cloud is very clumsy. "OH!" OW! AH SHIT!" Julius was also in bed, snoring and giggling in his sleep. After hearing "OH! OW!!", he had to wake up. He wasn't getting any peaceful sleep anyway. Time to knock on Julius' door, Zack thought. "JOLIS," He yelled. "Yeah that's right...pour that maple syrup..all over my breakfast..mm--" His dream was interrupted by Zack's yelling. "WHAT, ZACK." "Wake up, you have a meeting, nerd," He said, walking back towards his room, closing the door and locking it. "Time to post some stuff online about Julius." Cloud lies at the foot of the stairs, unconscious. Getting up, he walks out of his room, noticing Cloud unconscious. Running back in, he grabbed a sharpie and walks to Cloud's body, starting to write on his face. "Hehehe.." After he finishes typing how Julius has a breakfast fetish on Facebook. He unlocked his door and heads downstairs, only to find a sleepy Julius writing on Cloud's unconscious head. "What's with it?" "Ugh... Momma...Pass the weed..." Cloud mumbled in his sleep. After finally finishing, Julius scurried back to his room, closing and locking his door. Zack also hopped back to his room, closing and locking his door, leaving Cloud behind. Soon, Cloud sat up, rubbing his now aching head. "Shit...." He walked over to the fridge, and grabbed some orange juice! Julius walked to the bathroom, showering. Zack exited his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "POPPLE WANTS YOU ON FACEBOOK, JULIUS, JUST SAYING," He said, walking back to his room, closing it and locking the door. "Waht?" Julius got out of the bathroom fully clothed, having changed in the bathroom. Cloud sipped his orange juice downstairs quietly, looking out the window and watching the birds. After liking his own post on tumblr, he walked back to the bathroom. "POPPLE, JOLIS!! POPPLE," He yelled again. "Ohh....." Cloud sat down on a chair, playing with his yo-yo. "Come out, whenever you can, loser," Zack said from his room. "Finneee..." Julius moaned, walking to his room and to his computer to surf the interweb. "Ugh..." Cloud remember what he had to do again. "GUYS I'M OFF TO THE STORE!" He said as he grabbed his coat and left. "Wait!" Julius began to run after him. "What the heck's a store?" Zack asked, getting out of his room. Cloud dashed down the street, sprinting. He reached the store, and headed straight into the deli aisle. Julius ran after Cloud before finally giving up on catching him. "Ugh." After buying and paying for the items he bought, Cloud dashed past Julius, back to the house. "Jeez! Your too SLOW!" Cloud said finally as Julius walked in. "Pfftt...I don't need to be..fast," Julius walked back to his room, pulling out a book. Cloud headed into the kitchen and began to cooking. "Mmm...Zack?" Julius asked as he walked to Zack's room and knocked. "What?" Zack answered. "Hi," Julius smiled. "You're useless." Zack said. "You're more useless than Krillin," Julius retorted. "You're not qualified to be a pro? What do you do, anyway? Nothing?" "What do you do?" Julius stared at Zack. "I do the boring shit like paying the bills, and I have to pay to take care of you. You just sit around. Oh yeah, and I save the world too. But you don't have time to go and save the world..." He said. "Pfftt. I could if there was something to save the world from." "Bane. His horrible tea," Zack said, shivering. "His tea's that bad?" "His tea sent people to the hospital, so yeah. Oh, right, he adds something to his tea if he finds a person...disturbing. Like you and me," Zack said, switching the topic. Cloud exited the kitchen with a sandwich. He sat on the couch, and turned on his GameCube. It was 2005, and he still had a GameCube. "You're not tasty. He won't put you in. He adds his...doll stuffing to the tea if he hates you is what I'm saying." Zack said again. "Ohhh..Like how some waitresses spit in your food if they don't like you." Julius asked. "Sort of, yeah," He said, sighing. "Pfft. There should be a part of the newspaper that shows what's threatening the world." "What the heck's a newspaper? Those things are old, right, Cloud?" Zack asked. ".....Cloud owns a gamecube. In 2005." "But systems in 3000 still use the disc format." "Ahh.." "We have a TV, Julius. We don't need to waste our time holding and reading something." "But I like reading..." Julius frowned. "That's your choice, I cannot change it," Zack finished. Cloud is currently Meleeing his ass off. Popple was across the street, getting ready to come over. "Oh yeah, Julius. I invited someone so open the door whenever you hear the doorbell." Zack said grinning. "...Who did you invite?" He asked, curious. She knocked on the door, book in hand. "I GOTS IT!" Cloud said as he ran to the door and opened it. "Umm...okay," Julius said uneasily. "It's a secret...You'll find out soon enough," Zack grinned. "Tell me! Please?" "No please today." "Hiya Cloud," Popple said as she greeted him and entered the house. "Look, Julius. I don't even need to tell you. Hi, Popple!" Zack smiled at Popple as she walked in. "JULIUS! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Cloud yelled, laughing. Popple chopped him in the forehead with her book. KO! "Oh, her. Hey, Popple," Julius said as he grabbed his 3ds and played Smash while walking upstairs to his room. "Why? Not happy to see your girlfriend? You're a joke." Zack said, walking back to his room and locking it. "She's not my girlfriend!" "Says who?" "Says me!" "An unofficial source. I cannot trust you." Popple plopped down on the couch, and read. As she pointed her finger into the kitchen, one of the sandwiches Cloud made began to levitate into the living room, along with a plate. "Wonder if Cloud wiped that sharpie off his face yet..." Julius wondered, then snickered. "Nah, he doesn't care when you write on his head," Zack said. Sandwich in hand, Popple walked upstairs to Julius and poked him. "Hiya, Julius." She pushed up her glasses. "Hi..." He closes his 3ds. "Sure Zack." He gets up and walks out. Zack opened his door, unlocking it before, of course. "Hey, Julius, go to the laundry and grab the clean clothes." "Fine," Julius got up and began walking down to the basement, where the drying machine was. "Do-Do-Dee.." He hummed as he walks slowly. "Too-Too-Roo...." Popple hummed as well while following Julius. Finally gathering the clean clothes, he went back upstairs and put them away, then sat down on his bed to continue playing. Popple sat next to him. "What'cha playin?" She asked, looking at his 3ds. "Wait, Julius, did you wash my, er, black undershirt?" Zack asked, looking through the basket of clothes. Cloud woke up from his nap and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror, he let out a loud scream. "JULIUS YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" "Yeah.." He sweatdrops. "Kay, seeya later," Zack said, walking back to his room, locking it. "You said he didn't care, Zack!" Julius yelled to Zack, getting up. Cloud charged in the room. "Cloud, lets be reasonable here. I did something bad, lets not let the cycle reset and start over, eh?" Julius said, trying to reason with his enraged friend. "I lied, Julius!" Zack yelled back, laughing at Julius' expense. "Crapcrapcrapcrap.." Julius repeated, scared. Popple raised her hand out to Cloud, firing a shadow ball at him. Cloud flopped out the window with a Wilhelm scream. Julius scurried under his bed, whimpering. Popping his head out, he looked to see if Cloud's gone. Using his psychic powers, Zack popped open Julius' door and puts his black undershirt in the trash can outside. "Hehehe...Payback time." Cloud climbed back in the house. "Hey Julius..." Popple said. "Hm?" Julius looked at Popple. "Your brothers are crazy...." "I...get that a lot," Julius shrugged. Part 2: Five Nights at Freddy's Trouble This episode actually has nothing to do with Five Nights at Freddy's, we are deeply sorry, Scott Cawthon. Part 2: FNAF TROUBLES "Julius...." "I'm gonna kill you." "It was just a little sharpie...A monocle..mustache..unibrow..yeah, it was a lot." "She flops on Julius' bed, singing. "Wait hold on! He didn't even put my black undershirt in the laundry! Julius! I'm going to kill you!" He yells. "Umm.." "BITCH! THIS IS THE BANADO'S POWER!" He takes out a Black Sharpie. He sweatdrops again, sighing. "Augh..." He takes out his own black sharpie. "Ready, Cloud?" Another Shadow Ball She draws on all of their faces. "There I win." He draws on Popple's face. "Nice, bushy mustache. Hehehe." He falls asleep on his bed. He snoozes on the floor. She stares at sleeping Julius.... @/////@ "Time to post shit about Bane on Facebook." He says, wiping off the stuff on his face, really quickly, somehow it washes away, fast... Waking up, he notices her staring. "Aw, So Squish!" She pokes his cheek, smiling. HE Bowser Dropkicks Julius. "THAT'S FOR DDRAWING ON MY FACE BITCH!" Oww.. PART 3: POWER RANGERS TROUBLE. He walks up to Julius and then rips his jaw off. "That's for not cleaning my undershirt." She bitchslaps them both. "That was for Julius!" He looks at Cloud, then looks at Popple, Without a jaws, he sits down, bleeding Using his psychic powers, he fixes Julius' jaw, and breaks his elbow. She fixes his elbow. And transfers that pain to Cloud. "AH heck!" "Shit, I could be next." He thinks. He quickly starts to walk back. "Err...thanks." "You better back off, ZACK!" Zack grins. He walked back to his room, dragging Cloud with him. Julius slumped. Popple looked at him. "So Julius, how are you?" She asked. "Cloud, we have morphers, right." He asks. "Yeah....." "Why can't we morph and take her out right now?" He asks. He whispers in Zack's ear. "So he can get the pusi." "Ahh...good point. But, uh, who do we morph into?" He asks. I'm fine.." Julius said, rubbing his arm and looking away. He wondered what Zack and cloud are talking about. She smiles softly. "PSEUDO-GRENINJA!" "No, who do we actually morph into? Remember, our boss now owns like, another part of SPD. We got promoted and now our colors are different." He says. "I call yellow Zack." "Think I am the Green Ranger..." Zack said. "I CALL BLUE! SONIC SPEED!" Cloud yelled out before falling asleep. Popple fell asleep in Julius' arms. He goes to Julius' room. "Hey, you're Red Ranger now." He says, smiling. "You're our leader." "Me? Leader?" "Julius, you're the leader. Our boss owns a different part of SPD now." He says, frowning. He gets the sleeping Popple out of his arms. "Hue.." "So Popple is Blue Ranger, I'm the Green Ranger anid...Popple's the Yellow Ranger!" And bAnes the black ranger? "What the heck? Dude, if you knew us, we would never let Bane be a ranger. Bane's on a space shuttle now, planning to destroy Earth." He says, facepalming. "Zack?" "Yes?" He asks. "Nevermind...id better wash your black undershirt." He got up. "Sorry for the outrage me and uh, Cloud had," He said, feeling sorry for Julius. "Err..no problem.." he walks out to get it cleaned. "So, um...think we should go to sleep." He says, walking to his room and getting in bed. "Yeah.." he comes back. TUNE IN TO SEE WHEN THEY WERE KIDS IN EPISODE 2 OF BATTLE HEROES X ONLY ON TV NEXUS!!! Trivia * An extended version of Julius mumbling in his sleep was in the TV Nexus version of this episode. It is the same clip being used for 2 minutes and Julius' Japanese actor has been given additional lines, however, in later revisions of this episode, it has been made to follow the American episode so the scene was cut to 1 minute instead. * Zack mentions that "systems in 3000 still use the disc format" however they started Preschool in 2003 so that means the group must have time traveled. Links http://piratepad.net/ep/pad/view/ro.HJQVX6c4j/latest - Read the episode. Category:Anime episodes